Wasurenai Kara I'll never forget
by Soniya Himoura
Summary: Kaoru is five year girl living with her grandmother. Kenshin is a seven year old boy living with is master. What happens when they meet and cause a series of events they'll never forget. i think it's better than the summary.
1. Default Chapter

HHHHHEeeeeeelllllllloooooooo every one how are you. Are all of you well? I hope so. Well this is the starting of my second story, I hope you like it. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or ova of Ruroni Kenshin.

Summary: (just in case in didn't fit on the thing) Kaoru is a little girl of five living with her grandmother. One nigh she asks her grandmother to tell her a story other than Pinocchio and the little mermaid, so her grandmother tell her a story of her last love. Kaoru is also going through the perils of a five year old life (with isn't much), finds her first and last love (Though she doesn't know it yet) and goes on a journey she'll never forget.

Chapter one of Wasurenai Kara. (I'll never forget)

"TAG!!!!!! Your it!!!" Yelled Kaoru as she ran away from Sano and Megumi who were seven and six. They were her best and only friends. To her they were in a way more than friends. To her they were like her big brother and sister.

Kaoru was five and lived with her grandmother. Her grand mother was now her only living relative. Her parents died in a fire when she was very young. Her grandmother talks about her parents a lot just to make sure that Kaoru won't forget them. Her grandmother's name is Tsukure. (I made that up. Aren't you proud of me.) She was her grandmother from her father's side.

At this time it was about 5:00 pm and it was getting late.

" Wait, Kaoru I'm tired. Lets take a break." Huffed Sano

" Aww. Come on Sano, I wana play still." Whined Kaoru

" Well give me a sec. let me breathe first please."

" OK."

" Guess what." Chirped in Megumi.

" What!" Sano and Kaoru said together.

" I heard that there're some new people moving in down the road from hear and I hear they have a son and that he's really cute".

" Oh come on Megumi. Don't you think about nothing other than boys!?!?" Sano said.

" Yeah I do. I think about my nails, my hair, and my shoes my Kimono and other stuff like that…" as Megumi was babbling Tsukure was listening while walking to them.

" My my. You care about all those things and your only at the age of six. I'm scared to see what would become of your when your 13.

" GRANDMA!!!!!" Yelled Kaoru happily as she ran and hugged her.

" Good evening Miss. Kamiya. How are you this evening." Sano said politely as he bowed.

" I'm fine Sanoske and how are you Megumi."

" Oh I'm ok fine Miss Kamiya" Said Megumi bowing.

" Alright well I hope you two have a nice evening. Come on Kaoru it's time to go home."

" Aww, already grandma, it's still early." Whined an upset Kaoru.

" I know but I still want you home early now lets go. Sanoske, Megumi" she nodded " Kaoru say bye to your friends now." Tsukure said kindly with a nice smile on her face.

Kaoru said bye to her friends with a promise of the continuation of the game they were playing. Kaoru then turned and looked at her grandmother.

" Grandma, Megumi said there's some one new people moving into town and she said they had a son. Do you think he's my age, do you think he's nice? Do you-"

" Wooow Kaoru slow down." She said with a smile. " Hunny I don't know any thing about the new people but when I do I'll tell you right away I promise."

" OK grandma."

And so they started walking home again. Tsukure is 58 years old. She loves her granddaughter dearly because she is the only thing she has left of her only son except the dojo. Her husband died when they were just a young couple and Kaoru's father was just a little boy about the age of seven, just a little older than Kaoru. She was so happy when she heard he was getting married, and then they had a child. The angle Kaoru walking right next to her. Then the most horrible thing happened. Kaoru was by Tsukure, she was two when the fire started and killed Kaoru's parents.

After the fire they tried to find Kaoru's mother's family but was shocked to figure out that they left the country when Kaoru was born. The reason for this is still unknown. Up to now they don't know that their daughter is dead for they weren't keeping in touch.

It's now 5:30 in the afternoon.

" Grandma, can I help you make dinner?" Kaoru asked as she put on her best face.

" Of course darling," she said aloud kindly _Can I ever tell you no._

Though sometimes she wished she did, especially in those kinds of moments. The last time Kaoru helped cook she some how managed to make everything taste utterly nasty and she was barely by the pots! But maybe it would be different this time.

Tsukure picked Kaoru up and headed to the Kitchen,

30 Minuets later…

" OH Kaoru Darling, how did you manage to burn water with eggs in it?" Said Tsukure with a bit of anger and a bit of humor in her voice. (A/N: It's possible people I've done it countless times lol)

Kaoru had her head down looking at the floor with her hands in front of her waiting for her punishment.

" I'm sorry Grandma." She said with her head still down

Kaoru thought she would have cleaning duty for a least a week but didn't notice her grandmother smiling.

Tsukure walked up to Kaoru picked her up and gave her a big hug.

" Kaoru, your just like your father," she said in a nice kind voice, " I won't punish you, you tried your best and that's all that matters." Kaoru now returned the hug. " Well it looks like we will be eating out tonight. I'll let you pick where we're going."

Kaoru was overjoyed. She loved her grandmother so much.

" Let's go to the Becoaka!" she said happily. (AN: yes you read right. The Akabeco didn't exist yet.)

Tsukure placed Kaoru back on the floor, went to her room to get her purse came back you side, grabbed Kaoru's hand, locked the gate and they were on their way to the Becoaka.

Sitting in his old chair in his new home thinking about his old and new life, hoping the new life would better. At seven years of age sat a small boy thinking. He had thick red hair and purple eyes. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon and he was hungry. He got off his chair and slowly made his way through all their bags and boxes that were on the floor and headed to his master/guardian/father figure, Hiko, a very big man that could intimidate anybody.

" Master, I'm hungry." Shinta said in hush tones.

" Hiko looked down at the boy who he adopted just two days ago. He looked at the boy with a smile and said,

" Well sure I'm hungry too, so when are you going to start cooking dinner Shinta?"

Shinta looked up at his master in bewilderment. The question in his eyes seemed to ask, 'me, cook, why me.' but the look in his master's eyes didn't give him the choice to voice his opinion, he went strait in the kitchen.

Hiko follow Shinta into the kitchen after a little thought

" Shinta, that's your name right?" after a quiet nod from the boy he continued.

" Well, I don't like that name, it's not the name of a becoming world renown swords man." Shinta just stood there listening while trying to cook for the first time in his life. " It's just not strong enough. From now on you will be known as Kenshin, ok boy."

Kenshin just nodded his head with a little sadness. He liked his name because it was the only thing he had of his mother, other than the memory of her smile, but what could he do about it, nothing, and he knew if he know what was best for him he'd keep quiet because even though he knew his mother's smile wasn't tangible, he knew his Guardian/Father Figure/Master would find a way to take it from him to make him tougher.

Hiko then turned and walked back to the living room of their temporary new house…

6:00pm

Hiko is sitting bye the table and tasting what his pupil cooked for him. He took his first bite and…

" Kenshin," he said in a relatively cool voice, " This taste horrible." Kenshin's sweat dropped as he looked down at the floor.

" Get your things, we are going to the becoaka for some real food." As he said this he was getting up from the table to get some money.

_Well, _Thought Kenshin, _At least I'm not paying for anything. _As soon as he thought this Hiko said,

" Kenshin, I hope you gave your own money cause I'm not paying for you and if not to bad your not staying hear by your self. I guess you would have to sit and watch me eat." Hiko chuckled a little and started walking out the street.

Kenshin sighed, " That's life and I'm living in it."

A/N:

Hey this is my first chapter of my second fic. I'm soo happy I actually finished this chapter. Well as soon as I can I want to try to start the second chapter. Well ok bye. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm hare with the chapter for my second fic. I know it took me forever to write it but I had a lot of work to do. You know school and stuff and my e-mail is over flowing and stuff so… Oh and I would like to state that the stories not going how I intended it to be. I intended Kenshin to have a Mother and Father and stuff but over time things change. Oh well. Hears the second chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kenshin Series.

Chapter 2

" Kenshin, I hope you have your own money because I'm not paying for you, and if not to bad your not staying hear by your self. I guess you would have to sit and watch me eat." Hiko chuckled a little and started walking out the street.

Kenshin sighed, " That's life and I'm living in it."

6:30 pm

Kaoru was sitting with her grandmother at the table in the Becoaka. She was looking around at every thing and taking it all in. She's been to the Becoaka count less times but every time she went, to her it seemed every thing changed.

Tsukure knew every body there so once in a while some one would come up and tell Tsukure hello. Some times she would go and talk to a friend while Kaoru was sitting and thinking about what five year olds think about.

While thinking about five year old stuff she saw a flash of red.

" Ahh, Gra ma, monster!" Kaoru gets up and runs to her grandmother saying

" Gra ma look a monster See, I told you we have monsters in Japan!" she said while pointing at Kenshin.

Every one looked to see what she was talking about. When every one saw what or who it was every one sweat dropped, then started to laugh. Kaoru saw every one laughing at her and started to cry.

" Kaoru darling, don't cry and that's not a monster, it's just a boy with nice red hair."

" But he looked like a monster". Said Kaoru standing behind her grandmother's kimono.

" Ok Kaoru, lets go see what he looks like". Tsukure took Kaoru's and lead her toward the red headed figure.

Hiko and Kenshin heard the commotion about Kenshin's red hair. Kenshin gave a great sigh and followed his father/guardian/master to the table. ( A/N: um… which one of those three do you prefer out of the father guardian and master and tell me so I can just use one.) It was normal to him because it happened many times before, and if he complained, Hiko would call him a little boy and other mean things he didn't like so he sucked it up and followed Hiko.

By the time they got to the table they were sitting at, Tsukure and Kaoru reached them. Bowing Tsukure said,

" Please excuse the interruption of your meal but I know you heard the commotion about your sons hair and I would like to show my granddaughter that he is not a monster."

Hiko sweat drop when he heard her say his son, but he made no correction about it. Hiko stood there quite for a while and then said,

" Interruption excused. Kenshin step in front of the old woman and show your self off so I can get something to eat."

At this comment Tsukure got pissed off.

" Well excuse me little boy, how dear you tell call me an old woman. I am not that old." Tsukure gave a great sigh when seeing Hiko wouldn't apologize and Kenshin was standing and waiting quietly.

" Kaoru, come from behind me and look at the boy so we can get something to eat."

Kaoru came out from behind Tsukure after gathering her courage. The first thing she thought when seeing him was,_ whoa, he's pretty. No wait, boys don't belong being pretty. What did grama say that boys were, handy, no um…oh I remember, handsome. Yep he is very handsome._ After that thought, Kaoru got a lot of courage and started to circle him. Then she got an idea.

" Grandma, I don't think he is a monster, but just to make sure, let him eat dinner with us."

Tsukure thought about it and then said,

" Only if his father says it's ok." Hiko stood there thinking about it and said,

" Fine, but Kenshin, when you see me get up to leave you must follow right away"

Kenshin was happy because he knew he had no money and so did Hiko and he didn't want to starve. He was pleased that Hiko would let him go.

Now all three of them were walking back to the table where Kaoru first spotted Kenshin. Tsukure sat at one end and Kaoru and Kenshin sat at the other end. Tsukure waved a waitress over to them and they started to order. Tsukure and Kaoru ordered beef stew. Kenshin ordered Miso soup.

After they gave their order, Kaoru became her usual curious self.

" So… Do you talk."? Kaoru asked non-to politely.

Kenshin was taken aback by the question. _What kind of question is that?_

" Yes, I talk." He replied

" Ok, so what's your name, I heard your father say something like Kenpin, or is it Kenchi, or is it-

" Kenshin, my name is Kenshin and he is not my father."

" So what is he?"

" I like to call him my slave driver but, to be honest, I don't know what to call him."

" Ok." Tsukure was watching every thing that was happening and was waiting to see what would happen.

" Grandma, do you really think he is not a monster. He is so quiet. Maybe he is plotting in his head to take over Japan. Maybe he will start with us."

Kenshin was sitting there listening to every thing she said but said nothing.

" And you see grandma, he isn't denying it."

" I'm not denying it because it doesn't make any sense!" Kenshin saw his mistake right away and began to apologize.

" Don't apologize," Kaoru said smiling " you just proved to me that you're not a monster. OH and by the way, my name is Kaoru. Do you wana be my friend."

Once again Kenshin was taken aback. For some reason he couldn't read her. To be around her, he concluded, would keep me on my toes, why not.

" Sure, I would like to be your friend." He wouldn't tell her that she is his first friend since he came here.

By this time the food arrived and they ate and talked. Kaoru told him about her other friends and Kenshin told her where he moved from.

Tsukure sat there enjoying their conversation. Tsukure noticed that Kenshin loosened up a little bit and she gave a faint smile.

After a joke that Kenshin and Kaoru shared, Kenshin looked up and saw Hiko leaving the restaurant. Kenshin got up and fast as he could and said,

"Thank you for the meal, it was very good." Just as Kenshin turned to leave Kaoru said,

" Can you meat me out side this restaurant tomorrow at high noon. I want you to meat my friends."

" I don't know I have to ask Hiko." He turned to Tsukure , " Again I thank you for the meal." He then left.

Kaoru and her grandmother say and talked for a while. Then a little while later, Tsukure paid for the meals and they got up and stated to walk to the dojo. Kaoru was half asleep while walking home. When they reached home, Tsukure put Kaoru to bed but when she was about to leave, Kaoru said,

" Grama, no bed time story to night?"

" OK, how about Pinocchio."

" No! I heard that one 200 times already." Whined Kaoru.

" Ok how about one you never heard before." When Kaoru nodded her head she continued, " A long time ago……

Kenshin ran to catch up with Hiko. When he finally reached him, Hiko said,

" Did you have fun Kenshin."

" Yes sir."

" Great now when we get home you job is to unpack all the boxes and clean all the items and place them where they belong." Kenshin sighed and said,

" Yes sir." And they walked home in silence.

A/N:

Well finally that's chapter two. And hear are my shot outs.

**Tuts04:** thank you for the review and I'm sorry I didn't up date fast enough.

**Angel of lonelyness: **I'm happy that you thought it was cute and I a preshiate your review.

**Eternal Light/Fire Dragon:** I know I didn't up date fast but I was lazy and I apologize. And thanks for the review.

**half-breed-demon-fox: **I up dated and thanks for the review.

I would also like to say that I'm going to camp in Puerto Rico. This camp is for a week and it's for JROTC. So please wish me luck and pray for me that I don't pass out or faint and become dehydrated. Thank you. Until the next chapter.

p.s. and If you wondering, I'm from the USVI, United States Virgin Islands.


End file.
